1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to leakage current protection devices, and more particularly relates to improved ground-fault circuit interrupters with a reverse wiring protection function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A receptacle type ground-fault circuit interrupter (GFCI) device with reverse wiring protection is described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,009,473, issued Mar. 7, 2006, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. This device provides both leakage current protection and reverse wiring protection that protects against incorrect wiring during installation. Such a GFCI receptacle has a pair of input terminals for connecting to power lines, a pair of output terminals for connecting to a load, and one or more insertion outlets on a faceplate of the receptacle each for receiving the prongs of a plug. When installing the GFCI receptacle in the wall, if the power lines from the wall are incorrectly connected to the output (load) side of the receptacle, the GFCI device effectively cuts off power output at the input side of the receptacle. An improved receptacle type GFCI device with reverse wiring protection is described in commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/484,506, filed Jul. 10, 2006, now pending, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. In this improved GFCI device, if the power lines are incorrectly connected to the load side of the receptacle during installation, power output to both the input side of the receptacle and the insertion outlets on the faceplate is prevented. The GFCI receptacle includes two stationary terminals on two first output conductors electrically connected to the insertion outlet, two stationary terminals on two second output conductors adapted for electrically connecting to the load, and four moveable terminal on two moveable connector arm adapted for electrically connecting to the power lines. The four moveable terminals correspond in position to the four stationary terminals, respectively, and operate to electrical connect or disconnect the power lines to and from the load and the insertion outlet in a manner controlled by a disconnecting mechanism assembly and a reverse wiring protection mechanism.